Connectors are required to provide electrical power or electrical or electronic control signals between components, such as computers, printers, auxiliary hardware, etc. It is desirable for the connectors and connections therebetween to be configured to provide maximum clearance for living or working space. While the size of fasteners can be reduced, alternatively and/or additionally, the connectors can be installed in confined or recessed spaces within the structure of the components in which they are used.
Unfortunately, there are drawbacks associated with locating electrical connectors in confined or recessed spaces. First, accessibility and installation can be problematic, requiring specially configured tools, often in combination with the connectors being installed in positions that present awkward or difficult access. Typically, a further drawback is the necessity to remove the connectors from the confined or recessed space merely to connect or disconnect the connectors. Additionally, while the connectors and connections may be relatively “out of the way,” such as by setting the connectors in a recessed passage along a walking surface, the connectors may be susceptible to damage from foreign matter, including liquid spillage.
What is needed is a connector system that can quickly and easily be installed in confined or recessed spaces manually or with standard hand tools, is capable of being connected or disconnected while the connectors remain in the confined or recessed space, and permits sufficient access to the connectors to achieve connection/disconnection with such access substantially not extending into the space.